A beater, for example for use with hand mixers, food processors or generally kitchen appliances is widely known and used for mixing foodstuffs. Such a beater is attachable to a drive motor for rotatingly driving said beater. The common beater comprises a drive shaft having a first distal end which is adapted to be coupled to the drive motor of the mixing device. The beater further comprises a beater head, which stirs or mixes the foodstuff.
The known beater is useful in combination with, for example, a hand mixer and a bowl or container which contains the foodstuff to be mixed. Such mixers may employ one, two or even more beaters, depending on the requirements. In order to get good mixing results, the beater head should be able to reach the bottom of the bowl used. Even better mixing results are obtained when dedicated bowls having different shapes and sizes are used for different foodstuffs.
Unfortunately, known beaters have a fixed length which means that beaters of different lengths must be used and must be exchanged when using bowls of different heights, or that the beaters cannot reach the bottom of the bowl used in case the beaters are too short or that the beaters are too long which reduces the ease of use of the mixer.
Another type of known beaters is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,615 A. This patent document discloses a beater with resiliently yieldable blades. The resilient blades of this beater constitute a beater head which during use is rotated for performing the beating and mixing of foodstuff which is located in a bowl. At least one end of the blades disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,615 A is fixedly connected to the drive shaft. When the blades hit the bowl wall, the blades will deform for adapting to the shape of the bowl. As the blades deform under contact with the bowl wear can occur on bowl and/or blade. During extended use the resilientness of the blades can diminish leading to a reduced functionality of the adaptivity of the blades to different bowls or even to a fracture of a blade.